Unisex
by Ashtray.Hearts2
Summary: ¡El diario de Deidara ah desaparecido! Secretos Intimos y aventurillas del rubio de Akatsuki¡Que hara Deidara en esta crisis! N.A- Pasar a leer Ojitos del gatito de shrek xD


**Los personajes de esta historia NO me pertenecen a mi ni siquiera el sexy de Itachi, Ni el Hermoso de Gaara u.u (suspira)**

**Todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto :D**

Titulo: Unisex

Dedicado a: Los (a) lectores (a) que quieren entretenerse aunque sea un rato :D

Genero: Parodia-comedia/amistad (sin romances u.u)

Nota:

**Negritas: diálogos de personajes**

_Cursiva: Sucesos/comentarios groseros/ofensivos_

* * *

**Capitulo 1: El diario de… ¿Deidara?**

Hola extraño que lee diarios!!- que tal tu día? Bah! espero que bien.

Esto que lees con tanta emoción es un diario, un diario que seguro Sasori o Hidan vendieron, subastaron, regalaron, tiraron etc. etc. Omitiendo es, mi nombre es Deidara, y soy el dueño de este diario. Talves te estés preguntando:

**" Porque tiene la pasta llena de bombas hermosamente redondas y muy bien dibujas con chispas de colores y una paloma hermosa como la cerradura?Ah! Ya se, claro seguro es una chica"**

Y yo tendré en mi frente una venita tan marcada del coraje por tu comentario pero sobre todo mi rostro estaría rojo apunto de explotar y como respuesta te daré, talves no cordialmente ni educadamente ni nada por el estilo ¡Ni lo sueñes estúpido!, te gritaría con tanta furia y coraje:

_**"¡Soy un HOMBRE, pedazo de idiota!"**_

Seguro tu te asustarías y yo te observaría correr hasta huir de ese lugar, y después de que te hayas ido gritando como una niñita tonta (No estoy hablando ni de la Ino ¬¬ de esa _maldita_ hablare después, de una de las aventurillas que tuve por mi aspecto u. u) y entonces pasaría una viejita en bastón y yo despistadamente le pondré el pie para que se caiga en el lodo, hahaha!! Como disfruto hacer mi imagen de chico malo malo.

Y porque ser chico malo, acá en el colegio estoy en un grupillo de "frikis" (sinceramente diciendo) Cada uno tiene su personalidad, estilo, y look aunque ninguno arrebaza a mi gran belleza. Desde hace ya 1 año vivimos en un piso de un edificio de la ciudad los 11, te contare sobre esos _Frikis_:

Ahí hay uno que se cree un pescado y que es descendiente del Tiburón-Vallen por su piel y sus dientes puntiagudos. El se llama **Kisame**

Pero lo que el no sabes porque su diminuto e incapacitado cerebro no llega ni siquiera a imaginarlo, es que cuando su mama lo tenia en la barriga el se enredo con el cordón umbilical, y nació azul, y los dientes cambiaron cuando el tenia 8 años pues un chico malo malo le dio un palazo en la boca, y de ahí no pudo recuperar su "tan Adorada" dentadura. Pero por su apariencia estuvo a un pelito, digo escama para ser el animalillo de "liberen a willy" Pero el gobierno lo prohibió, aunque también el director porque si el hubiera sido Willy, la película estaría prohibida y censurada en muchos países, por lo feo del animal, así que escogieron a una ballena que **SI** era linda.

Hay otro el es el mas feo del grupo, no se porque lo aceptamos, si el no se compara con nuestra belleza, bueno no con la mía, talves el líder quería un conejillo de Indias, pero ese conejillo de indias si que era un interesado, ¡Fue capaz de vender a su abuela a Osama bin Laden. Por 1200k de ajonjolí indio! Su nombre es** kakuso**, y el es el encargado del dinero de la banda, aunque todos lo tachan de _tacaño_ aunque es de muy buena ayuda ya que sabe negociar y hacer tranzillas por ahí y de ahí sale el dinero para la renta. Ya le eh recetado que vaya a un dermatólogo porque la piel que tiene parece que esta podrida y mas con esos tatuajes que tiene en el pecho y la espalda. Puaj!! A veces creo que tiene un parentesco con el niño del orfanato o un espantapájaros.

**Orochimaru** es el rarito del grupo, el es mmm…cuerpo macho-mente femenina, ¿Le gusta que le rellenen como a un pavo? Algo asi aunque no lo admita, además de ser un _pedofilico_ (Crees que se iba a robar a un pequeño de 8 años para "jugar"?) Una vez lo cache observando a un compañero de nosotros en la ducha, sabes no te deseo eso, no podrás dormir en 3 semanas con ver su rostro en acción. El es muy listillo pero no tanto como los demás, le importa mas acosar gente y bailar la macarena en la noche con su mejor amigo kabuto. Tiene cierto parecido con Marilyn Manson, Michael Jackson

**Hidan**, es un tipo muy raro, es muy apegado a su religión, más que religión parece un culto satánico,

**"Que Jashin-sama piensa esto, Que Jashin-sama rige mi vida, que Jashin-sama va a matarlos a todos, Jashin sama ordena la muerte de todos bla bla bla bla ¡TONTERIAS!"**

Por eso prefiero estar lo mas alejado posible de el.

**Tobi, **si _ese imbécil_ con cara de retrasado mental ¿Qué rayos va a ser un buen chico? Me quita todo!! Mi acondicionador, Soltó a mi querido Canario Iván quien se fue a no se donde, sufrí tanto por esa perdida. El bueno se cree el chico bueno aunque todos sabemos que el no es un chico bueno si no un chico _inepto,_ pero nadie lo dice para no lastimar sus sentimientos, el sirve para tomar fotografías en los vestidores ¡¡Oh si!! Y por ese motivo solo esta aquí.

**Sasori** el es un tipo común y corriente con un arte chafa, siempre estamos discutiendo, porque el sigue con la tontería de que el arte debe ser eterna para que la gente lo valore, que idiota, yo pienso que el arte seria mas asediado si ¡¡HICERA BUM!! Pero el no se resigna a que digo la verdad. El no sirve para nada aquí.

**Itachi**, según todas las mujeres es el hombre mas sexy e inteligente de la ciudad, después de mi claro (Ahí a la final del Diario viene un dibujo de el y uno mio para que hagan comparaciones y se den cuenta de que YO soy mas hermoso que el) El tiene un hermano, recuerdan que dije que Orochimaru quería raptar a un niño, pues ese niño era su hermano Sasukito, otro acosado por niñas de su edad.

**Zetsu,** el es un chico tímido misterioso, tiene doble personalidad, una vez me toco que estaba llorando porque una de las plantas que tenia en casa (Una carnívora) se comió a su gato, y como buena persona que soy me acerque para consolarlo, le decía que su gato esta en un mejor lugar, desde ese día preferí alejarme de el, me grito que no era de mi importancia si estaba contento con que su gato muriera, y hasta traía lo único que quedo del pobre gato: Su cabeza (hoy la tiene escondida debajo de la almohada)Y habla solo a cualquier hora del día, solo o acompañado.

**Pein**, es el líder, el mas machín y chico malo malo de todos nosotros, el es el que consigue las entradas a concierto, pases a una discoteca, lugar en la cafetería, y muchas cosas mas, es la mente del grupo, el es uno de los pocos que em cae bien, aunque no hable mucho.

**Konan**, es la unica chica del grupo, ella es una chica especial, es muy divertida y sincera con los que les caemos bien, ella es amigas desde la infancia de Pein y son inseparables

Todos somos camaradas, nuestro grupo es llamado "Akatsuki" y somos considerados los mas malos del colegio. Además de que hay están unos de los mas guapos de toda la Escuela: Yo principalmente, Itachi y Pein, somos los Casanova dela región. (Aunque el Donjuán siempre es Sasori)

Talves estés imaginando mi hermosura, pero te dejare con la duda, ya ves que soy un chico malo Malo?

Te contare mis aventuras, Te contare mi vida y otras cosas, Solo quiero Recordarte con mucho "cariño" para ti antes de que vayas a la siguiente pagina

¡¡¡¡**NO** SOY UNA CHICA!!!!!

* * *

**Hasta Aquí :D**

_Wii ^^, Nunca me imagine escribir algo asi tan rápido haha_

_En el próximo Capitulo:_

¿Quién tiene el diario de Deidara?

¿Por qué odia Deidara a Ino?

¿Quién es el chico mas kawaii del Colegio?

Dejen su reviews por favor!!

"_Solo hay una cosa en la que puedes confiar, y esa es tu mismo"_


End file.
